creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Max 2
Ich schwebe nun in dieser Dunkelheit. Es ist weder warm noch kalt, laut oder leise. Ich fühle mich geborgen und doch sind all meine Sinne geschärft, als würde mich etwas anvisieren. Ich lächel und Strafe mich einen Narr, in meiner perfekten Welt kann mir nichts passieren, ich tue niemanden etwas also sollte auch mir niemand etwas tun... "Mit diesen Tabletten sollte es dir bald besser gehen..." Eine kalte Stimme durchdringt meine Ruhe, ich weiß nicht woher sie kommt aber ich verstehe dass sie mich aus meiner perfekten Welt holen will. Ich reiße meine Augen panisch auf, als plötzlich etwas in meiner Brust anfängt zu brennen und schlage wild um mich, doch meine Arme werden immer schwerer und das brennen wird immer schlimmer. Meine Arme werde von mir weg gestreckt, genauso wie meine Beine, nach einem Stechen in meine Augen breitet sich das Brennen in meinen Kopf aus. Erinnerungen an eine schreckliche Welt machen sich in meinem Kopf breit, Emotionen überfluten mich, Angst, Hass, Mitleid... Schmerz, so viel Schmerz. Mein ganzer Körper zuckt und krampft wegen den Schmerzen doch ich versuche bei Sinnen zu bleiben, doch fällt mir dies schwerer und schwerer. Ein letzter Schock und der Schmerz hört auf, ich atme auf und eine Kälte befällt meinen Körper. Während ich merke wie mein Körper von Innen nach Außen einfriert sehe ich wie die Dunkelheit um mich rum Risse bekommt und ein emotionsloses Licht auf meinen, nun zerstören, Körper fällt. Zu diesem grässlichen Licht kommt noch ein hohes und panisches Piepen. "Doctor, noch ein Schock könnte ihn umbringen!" Ein lautes Klatschen und eine wütende Männerstimme "Wenn ich Ihren Rat will dann frage ich Sie, inkompetentes Pack, ich hätte bessere kaufen sollen." Ich atme noch einmal tief ein und ein weiterer Schock bringt mich wieder in die Dunkelheit. Ich sitze in der Ecke des Kinderzimmers und sehe in den dunklen Türrahmen. Zwei leuchtend rote Augen sehen mich daraus an und ein Maul öffnet sich darunter, es offenbart mir eine ewige Hölle, brennend und ohne Mitleid. Ich lächle. "Nein, so schnell werde ich nicht zurück kommen, aber meinen Platz dürft ihr gerne warm halten..." Ich stehe auf und schlenderte zur Bestie und greife in die Dunkelheit, ich fühle seine kühlen Schuppen und streichel es. Ich lehne mich ein wenig weiter zu es runter und hauche es entgegen. "Oh und mach jemanden besonderes einen passenden Platz frei." Ich trete von der Bestie zurück und es löst sich sofort auf. Ich sehe mich im Zimmer um und bemerke dass die Luke im Boden verschwunden ist. "Huh, mal sehen was mir mein Unterbewusstsein zeigen will..." Ich sehe mich um aber nichts passiert. "Komm schon, worauf wartest du, besseres Wetter?" Der Raum löst sich auf und ich schwebe wieder im Raum mit den ganzen Wegen. "Was soll ich denn hier wieder?" Ich sehe mich um und erkenne den Weg wo ich den Clown umgehauen habe aber die beiden Wege hören kurze Zeit später auf. "Heißt das, dass, das nicht mein Leben war?" Eine gewaltige Macht zerrt mich von dem Weg, weg. Ich krache durch ein Dach und bleibe am Boden liegen. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe zum strahlenden Mond hoch, er ist wunderschön doch seine Schönheit wird von schlechter Orgelmusik zerstört. Ich erhebe mich aus meinen Bett und sehe auf die Kirche herab, dort sind sie wieder und halten ihre, ach so heilige Messe und stören mich dabei dem Schönsten Wesen meine Liebe zu bezollen, doch heute ist der letzte Abend wo sie das machen, heute wird meine Liebe den Mond erreichen. Ich werde ihr wieder ihre ruhigen Nächte verschaffen und wir werden meine glorreiche Tat feiern, indem ich ihr, ihr blutrotes Kleid reiche und wir bis zum Morgengrauen tanzen. Nun stehe ich vor ihrem Tor, es ist alles geplant, nur diese Tür ist noch offen und alles andere ist verriegelt, meine Geliebte kann mich durch die großen Fenster beobachten wie ich meine Liebe zu ihr in Blut schreiben werde. Ich trete in die Kapelle, schließe die Tür und verriegel sie. Mein Blick wendet sich den Frevlern zu, die meiner Teuren ihre Ruhe nehmen, doch nicht mehr lange. Ich gehe langsam in den Hauptraum der Kapelle und sehe mich um, wundervoll gemachtes Buntglas und an der Decke ein Fresko ihres Gottes, ein Gott der die Schönheit meines Mondes nie erreichen wird. Sie sind keine Christen, Muslime, Juden oder sonst etwas, sie beten einen Gott des Chaos an, ein Gott der die Welt in Anarchie stoßen soll. Die farbenfrohe Kapelle tut mir in den Augen weh und die disharmonie ihrer Orgel in meinen Ohren, doch durch ein Riss in einem der Fenster kommt der tröstende Strahl des Mondes um eine Stimme flüstert mir zu. "Sie wollen mich auch in Chaos stürzen, sie wollen aus mir einen Thron für ihren Gott machen, mich versklaven. Du darfst es nicht zulassen, vernichte sie für mich und meine ewige Liebe soll dein sein..." Mein Mond hat endlich zu mir gesprochen und ich werde ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Ich sehe auf die Klinge in meiner Hand, ein Dolch in dessen Griff ein Mondstein steckt, es ist zwar nicht von meiner Geliebten aber der Gedanke zählt. Mein Blick wandert vom Dolch zum Orgelspieler, mein Lächeln wächst. Ich trete hinter ihm, hebe meinen Dolch und ramme ihn, ihm in den Nacken, ein nasses Schleifen ist zu hören, während die Klinge über den Knochen gleitet. Die Orgelmusik hört auf und eine wundervolle Stille erfüllt den Raum, bis die ersten anfangen zu schreien, doch ihr Schicksal wurde vom Mond besiegelt, also müssen sie sterben. Ich ziehe den Dolch aus den Musiker und schlendere langsam auf die restlichen Menschen zu, mit einem nichts-sagenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie rennen vor mir weg, trampeln sich über den Haufen, lassen geliebte Menschen zurück, doch werden sie nie entkommen, also kann ich gründlich sein, ich schneide jeden einzelnen die Kehle durch, sicher ist sicher. Als ich mich wieder vom Boden erhebe, sehe ich die letzten dieser "Gläubigen", eingeängt in der Ecke stehend, sich gegenseitig nach vorne stoßen, nur um die letzte Person zu sein die sterben darf. Mein Dolch hat endlich die schöne blutrote Farbe bekommen, doch ein wenig mehr könnte nicht schaden, sie wollte ja eh das alle sterben. Ich lächle und verdränge ihr bitten und flehen, sie hat gesprochen und so muss es geschehen. Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe sie in ihrer vollen Pracht vor mir und alle Geräusche flauen ab, bis sie nur noch ein leises Summen sind. Den Dolch erhoben gehe ich nun weiter, um meine Aufgabe zu beenden, um endlich mit ihr vereint zu sein. Doch ein brennender Schmerz in meinen Rücken lässt mich inne halten und ein weiteres aufflammen lässt mich zu Boden gehen. Schwere Schritte nähern sich meinen Körper, doch ich steige schon auf, zu meiner Geliebten, es interessiert mich nicht dass mich diese Polizisten erschossen haben, nur sie interessiert mich. Da bin ich nun, vor meinem Mond, In all ihrer Pracht, doch sie verbietet sich mir, sie verdunkelt sich. Hab ich sie beleidigt weil ich nicht alle getötet habe, weil ich gestorben bin? Ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen, ich muss ihre Aufgabe erfüllen, ihre Gunst gewinnen. "du willst ihre Gunst gewinnen? Du bist tot, du wirst es so also nie schaffen, außer..." Ein Wesen aus blauen Licht steht nun vor mir, mit langen Hörnern, einen Schweif und Flügeln, es könnte ein Dämon sein, doch es kann mir sagen wie ich ihre Gunst gewinnen kann. "Wie ich sehen kann, bist du interessiert. Es ist simpel, ich schicke dich zurück in deinen Körper, du kannst ihre Aufgabe erfüllen, du musst nur danach noch 1000 weitere Menschen töten, dann ist deine Schuld bei mir beglichen." So jenen Deal kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, ich nehme natürlich an, ich tue alles für meinen Mond. "Schön das Liebe immer noch so stark ist und so stark wie deine Liebe ist so stark wirst auch du sein, unerschütterlich und unsterblich, doch hüte dich vor Kupfer, dies ist das Einzige was dich verletzten kann und stirbst du nach deiner Wiedergeburt, wird deine Seele für immer mit mir in die Hölle fahren." Der Dämon streckt seine Hand mir entgegen und ich kann es kaum erwarten den Deal zu besiegeln. Als ich seine Hand greife, zischt es und Rauch steigt von meiner Handfläche auf, eine Narbe in Form einer Sichel hat sich gebildet. Nun kann ich endlich meine Aufgabe beenden... Ich springe auf und befinde mich wieder im Kinderzimmer. "War ich der Mörder?" Ich sehe in meine Handfläche und sehe keine Sichel. "Wenn ich nicht der Mörder bin, warum habe ich dann diese Visionen?" Ich sehe mich um und entdecke in der Ecke ein Gewehr, ein Scharfschützengewehr wo ein Mond drauf gemalt würde. "Das wird immer verrückter... Was jetzt?!" Ein starkes Beben schüttelt das Kinderzimmer und im nächsten Moment befinde ich mich im Nichts. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction